1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector assembly, and particularly to a USB connector assembly having a reduced mating height.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 discloses a conventional mini-USB connector assembly comprising a plug connector 5 and a receptacle connector 6 for mating with the plug connector 5. A mating head 51 of the plug connector 5 is completely inserted into and received in a rectangular mating opening 61 of the receptacle connector 6. The mating height of the plug and receptacle connectors 5 and 6 is designated as Hxe2x80x2.
However, with the miniaturization of the electrical devices, it is desired that the electrical connectors used in the electrical devices and particularly used for transmitting data at a high speed be of small dimensions. Consequently, a mini-USB connector assembly which has a smaller mating height is required to meet the trend of miniaturization.
The object of the present invention is to provide a USB connector assembly of a reduced mating height to thus decrease the occupied space.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a USB connector assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector has a first housing with a front mating tongue, a plurality of terminals received in the first housing, and a first shield enclosing the first housing. The first shield has an inverted U-shaped portion for covering the mating tongue and the dimensions of the mating tongue is smaller than the retaining part of the first housing. The receptacle connector has a second housing, a plurality of contacts received in the second housing, and a second shield enclosing the second housing. The second housing defines a bottom surface abutting against an inner surface of a bottom plate of the second shield, and a top surface spaced from a top plate of the second shield.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.